


Só Nós

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Grumpy!Usopp, Provocative!Nami, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Nami simplesmente sabia o que havia na mente de Usopp, não precisavam falar, era uma conexão perfeita, funcionava nas batalhas, mas era quase insuportável nos últimos tempos...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 3





	Só Nós

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> *One Piece não é meu... mas sou grata que Oda fez God Usopp 💘* 
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para a outra versão do Fanfic Game, o Desafio de Músicas, intitulado "SONGFIC GAME", onde basicamente eram oferecidas 5 músicas e cada participante escolhia uma para desenvolver um texto, eu escolhi eu escolhi ["Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood"](https://youtu.be/GCdwKhTtNNw)!!!!
> 
> ** A imagem do capítulo foi eu mesma que editei... e procure no google "Vincent Peltriaux" esse cara é a minha inspiração pra escrever o Usopp 😊
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

## Nada que eu realmente queira te contar

Todas as ferramentas estavam espalhadas no convés, distraído Usopp tentava se concentrar em fazer uma nova melhoria no Clima Tact, queria muito manter aquele foco, mas Nami resolveu não o deixar em paz e dava todos os tipos de dicas que mais pareciam ordens às quais ele bufava contrariado.

Observando o corpo curvilíneo de Nami esticado ao sol, Usopp soprou um cacho escuro que fugia do rabo de cavalo instável por causa do esforço em atender todas as vontades da navegadora, havia uma certa de frustração no seu olhar quando Nami se espalhou quase deitando ao colo dele para apontar uma nova crítica, o coração dele acelerou e uma gota de suor escorreu pelas costas nuas.

— Usopp, está sentindo calor? — Ela o encarou fundo nos olhos.

Usopp desviou-os, tentando fingir que não teve as mais variadas fantasias envolvendo apenas os dois e um chão.

— Não muito, mas ajudaria se você não ficasse tão perto. — Ele respondeu um pouco irritado.

Nami sorriu, e era adorável e provocativo ao mesmo tempo, não fazia bem para a mente de Usopp.

**_She knows what I think about_ **

**_And what I think about_ **

Os olhos dela faiscaram, e Usopp sabia que ela desvendava seus pensamentos, era sempre assim, ela simplesmente sabia o que havia na mente dele, não precisavam falar, era uma conexão perfeita, funcionava nas batalhas, mas ficara insuportável nos últimos tempos.

**_No shirt, no blouse_ **

**_Just us, you find out_ **

**_Nothing that I really wanna tell you about, no_ **

Tudo o que ele queria era tê-la em seus braços, entregue, cálida, se ele pudesse ao menos ter a chance, não se importava se não houvesse muito para ser dito, ou se fosse apenas uma única vez, não se importava... ele fixou os olhos na arma que dava os últimos retoques, sonhando, imaginando, inescrupulosamente desejando, era um desejo inútil e secreto, afinal, ela não demonstrava estar realmente interessada, nada além do grato companheirismo, da alegre amizade, da total confiança, e ele...

**_And if I may just take your breath away_ **

**_I don't mind if there's not much to say_ **

Se pudesse apenas tirar o fôlego dela, deslizar as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos, brincar com as ondas alaranjadas que mais pareciam um mar de fogo... ele não se importava se não houvesse nada a ser dito... apenas a queria.

Nami se afastou movendo-se graciosamente, e fazendo Usopp o observar pelo canto dos olhos e perder a linha de raciocínio, o calor emanava dela em ondas, Usopp não conseguia deter os vários pensamentos...

Às vezes o silêncio do navio apenas guiava a mente dele, e quando estavam sozinhos era o pior momento, o clima atuava movendo essas emoções para lugares tão distantes e tão proibidos... os arrepios começavam a chegar, ele ficava dividido... Nami ao lado dele movimentava-se sensualmente tentando encontrar o martelo que estava aos seus pés, ele não queria fantasiar que ela o estava seduzindo, não queria achar que o sorriso dela era uma promessa, que o leve balançar dos cabelos e dos quadris nada tinham a ver com ele...

Então ela fingiu ver o martelo pela primeira vez, apanhou-o com um olhar de triunfo, e foi então que ela tropeçou numa maleta de chaves de fenda, e caiu em cima de Usopp.

O atirador só teve tempo de segurá-la pela cintura, evitando que ela esmagasse a virilha dele, o que seria estupidamente constrangedor, ele respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos encontrando o rosto de Nami, foi a pior coisa a fazer, ele virou o rosto para que ela não lesse “desejo” em letras maiúsculas nos olhos escuros.

— Usopp, você está me irritando. — Ela falou rente a orelha dele.

Usopp virou o rosto rápido demais e seus lábios ficaram a um milímetro dos dela.

Imóvel, ele a observou colocar o cacho escuro dele para trás da orelha, como Nami não se afastou, Usopp soltou a cintura dela.

— Você está me atrapalhando.

Ele grunhiu, mas Nami não se afastou, o coração dela também batia acelerado, Usopp notou, mas não poderia compreender, não queria.

— Estou realmente ouvindo seus pensamentos, Usopp — O moreno fechou a cara, Nami sorriu — sabe que estou.

E ela puxou o rosto dele, desequilibrou-se e instintivamente Usopp a segurou pela cintura novamente, dessa vez o corpo inteiro dela tocou o dele, dos seios até as coxas, desesperado Usopp ergueu a cabeça procurando por uma fuga, mas Nami foi mais rápida e o beijou.

**_Coming down_ **

**_One love, two mouths_ **

**_One love, one house_ **

Os lábios de Usopp não conseguiram resistir, as bocas se uniram e ele tinha os lábios entreabertos, Nami cerrou os olhos, o coração dela batia e se arremessava contra o peito dele, Usopp achava que o próprio coração tinha parado quando a língua dela se moveu contra a dele, tocando o céu da boca, era um beijo preguiçoso e lento, mas esfuziante, vertiginoso...

— Nami...

— Shhh... você pensa demais... Usopp... me mostre o que está pensando...

Ele começou uma resposta, mas não queria que ela parasse, então agarrou a nuca e a puxou para si, aprofundando o toque, os dedos apanhando os cabelos dela com firmeza, o beijo dele rapidamente era faminto, a língua dominante enquanto ele envolvia os lábios de Nami, ela se pressionou contra ele, ondulando o corpo, empurrando-o para o chão, polegada por polegada, e ele gemeu entregue.

**_Just us, you find out_ **

**_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!!
> 
> Gostei tanto de escrever pra essa música que ela já entrou na minha playlist UsoNa 😍
> 
> Se leu, deixe um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
